


Prompt 4

by Kaifat666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: POV Jim Moriarty, Prompt Fic, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sherlock (TV) Season/Series 01, Sherlock (TV) Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaifat666/pseuds/Kaifat666
Summary: Jim-centric au/ POV/ Biography





	Prompt 4

**Author's Note:**

> Recently re-watched 1 and 2 season of Sherlock, and I just love Jim as a character.  
> If anyone writes a fic based on this prompt or has/knows about something similar, please send a link in the comments!
> 
> Sorry for all the errors in the prompt - not my first language in any way imaginable. If you tell me where they are, I'll correct them.

I want a Jim-centric perhaps au fanfic or just his POV of the canon events. Not necessary dark, psychopath doesn't mean evil. Everything here is just how I view him and my thoughts on the matter. 

How I see Jim:  
\- polite  
Just always with "yes, of course, you can have your phone call Sherlock" and "please, excuse me, I have to take it". Manners.  
Also, really curious about that phonecall at the pool - it started out totally civil, like a conversation between friends/family and went to death-threats. Who might it be? Actually, that would make a perfect fanfic on its own.

\- good actor  
Jim from IT, Richard Brooks, etc. He is good, scary good. Can adapt any persona he so wishes.

\- smart  
No explanation needed. But Jim isn't only "theoretically smart" or even a "science-genius", he understands people very well. He might not feel like them or work like them but he understands the motives, the reasons, the expectations. Sherlock learns it in the show, Jim already mastered it from what we see. 

\- psychopath(?)  
A bit unclear on the term but let's say Moriarty doesn't experience some emotions or does but differently. 

\- and most importantly, Jim Moriarty is BORED. The whole game with Sherlock? Because he was bored, he needed a distraction, he would do anything for the game. He was so disappointed when the great detective didn't solve his puzzle, his playmate proved himself inferior - true tragedy when it took so much time to find someone even close to his genius. 

So, Jim in my opinion doesn't revel in people's suffering or is an actual sadist. People for him are something to busy himself with - girls don't cry when they grow out of one dress and have to buy another one, why would he be upset when there is a replacement for his broken toy? Jim probably tried a lot of things to alleviate his boredom - arts, science, sports, etc. He was probably brilliant at a lot of them. Politics would most likely be to easy for him but that could be a start for his carier as a consulting criminal. Not to say Jim didn't commit crimes before, he just never bothered with other people's requests. It was purely for fun or as a means to some goal. 

By the way, why does everyone assume Jim had a bad childhood with abusive parents and the whole shebang? He could have grown up in a normal family, realizing early on that he was different and learning to blend in with "normal" people while exploring the world around. His parents would suspect that there is something a bit off about their son, though they still love him. Might have taken little James to see a psychologist - of course it wouldn't have solved anything, as Jim would be already almost perfect in his art of disguise. 

Why kill Carl Powers? Because James was bored with school, because Carl was annoying, because he wanted to see if he could, because... Why not? No one would ever suspect him, never mind be able to catch him. Why not try it? James probably did other things just to see if he could pull it off - hacking into the local police base, stealing principal's stamp, faking his dad's signature for a permit, buying a driving lycence... 

James probably got some kind of degree. As everyone was telling him in school - college would be exciting, he would have gone to the best one possible. Maybe dropped out later as it didn't quite lived up to his expectations. Most likely tried drugs and other things as part of the experience. Experimented with his sexuality or what not. Jim doesn't care about gender much, doesn't matter as long as he gets what he wants from them. Purely physical. Also he likes to play them, see how far he can go, what he can convince them of. How much he can manipulate their feelings. 

Consulting criminal would be an interesting occupation, providing the thrill the ordinary political environment doesn't - not much of a chance of somebody pulling a gun on him during a meeting, though there is no lack in the death threats. 

Now to the fanfic prompts:

1) Jim-centric biography from his POV with multiple outside POV's or without them. They are fun.

2) Canon events from Jim's POV.  
You know, how Sherlock gets when he is in a mood? I think Jim would be worse. So it could start with him throwing a fit and accidently stumbling on one of Sherlock's cases. Thinking "Finally! Something interesting!". Wanting to explore and poke the new shiny thing, dissect it, find it's strong and weak points, break it when he is done. The excitement of playing the game, disappointment when his opponent is too slow or satisfaction when Sherlock manages to outwit him, no time for his brain to take itself apart. On the roof, his playmate finding a weakness in his plan - Jim is going out a winner, not submitting himself to torture, doing everything to not be bored. Plus the honest joy of knowing Sherlock is the same as him when it comes down to it. Jim is not afraid of death, why would he be? Seen it, partook in it, ordered it - just like groceries, all part of the everyday life. Probably never tried to suicide because the outcome is obvious - one more dead body. 

3) AU from the moment Jim shoots himself  
What I don't get, how could he miss such an obvious flaw in his plan? Doesn't make sense. If he was the only one who could cancel the move on his opponents heart, why reveal it? Did he really underestimate what Sherlock would do when his friends were in danger? Was he relieved to finally have it all be over?  
Anyway, what if he doesn't die? Just starts over with a new mask on in some other country? Or even just stays in London and watches John mourning, Lestrade fail at his job, Sherlock going to dismantle his network? With acting skills like this and so many various talents, Jim could be anything he wants. I bet he would apply as a cop just for shit and giggles in a countryside and keep up the facade while creating some work for himself - killing random strangers and framing his annoying neighbors or this one cashier that always cheats with his change. Or he could take a vacation and go to Hawaii and learn to surf while working as a bartender and creating very unusual cocktails. Probably wouldn't fake the family man thing, not worth the trouble. 

4) AU Moriarty finds something else instead of going into criminal circles  
Creating a new element/a virus/a cure-all-medicine. Cosmos. Lost civilizations. New religion - say, introduce himself as a prophet of a new God, gather a following, set a final goal, ridiculous rules, weird traditions - so much possible fun. Technology ( Iron Man, says it all. If something can be imagined - it can be done). Psychology/biology - experiments, genetic mutations, etc.  
There are a lot of interesting things, criminals are comparatively boring in my opinion - same goals, same motives - no wonder Jim was so excited about Sherlock. 

He could still meet John or Sherlock in completely different circumstances, make "friends" with them. Or enemies. Not the point and not necessary either. Could be a "That guy was completely nuts" kind of encounter. Though... if Jim wasn't actively killing people he would be a perfect partner for Sherlock when conducting some kind of ridiculous study... And John would find him amazing too - genius with a good grasp on social norms and normal people's habits... Sometimes you start a thought and it just keeps spinning and turning and showing how totally awesome it could be from so many angles)

There is also a possibility for crossover with many fandoms basically at any point of the above mentioned prompts. Not really familiar with anything outside of Supernatural (talk about countless possibilities to experiment with new species), Marvel ( speaking of bored geniuses, Tony Stark makes an awesome villain - not a sociopath, just logical, burned and very clever), HP(can't see it) and Good Omens. Pairings too, though totally not necessary. 

Anyway, that's all. Thanks for reading)  
Wrote it because couldn't find anything like this in the 12 mins it took me to search the web, so if anybody got some pointers or better yet links? Please send in comments))  
The only fic slightly similar to described above Moriarty biography I read a couple of years back was very dark and portrayed Jim as something made out of circumstances - shitty childhood, miserable twenties, etc. Also good but not the same. Don't remember the name or author of that one, found it here or on fanfiction/dot/net.


End file.
